A laser range finding device is a device that is used to determine the distance of an object from an observer (e.g., a user of the laser range finding device). The laser range finding device can be used, for example, to sight a gun or focus a camera.
Generally, a laser range finding device determines the distance to an object by emitting a laser pulse and receiving reflected energy in response to the emitted laser pulse reflecting off of an object. The laser range finding device collects and analyzes information associated with the emitted laser pulse and received reflected energy. For instance, the laser range finding device determines a time the laser pulse is emitted and a time the reflected energy is received. Based on the collected information, the laser range finding device calculates a distance between the laser range finding device and an object from which the reflected energy is received. For example, the laser range finding device determines a time difference between the time the laser pulse is emitted and the time the reflected energy is received. The laser range finding device then multiplies the determined time difference by the speed of light to calculate an estimated distance from the laser range finding device to the object from which the reflected energy is received.